Talk:Lain
Lain? As in "Serial Experiments: Lain"? Hmm... could be coincidence. Xaque 18:27, 2 July 2006 (CDT) Yeah, the name is exactly the same (without the Iwakura surname though). Adding as trivia. --80.3.64.13 01:45, 2 January 2007 (CST) Fyren removed the Trivia as part of an anti-Anime crusade on the basis that "maybe it is just a coincidence." By that logic, all easter eggs and trivia entries could just be coincidences, but that doesn't mean we should delete them all. It doesn't seem like a good enough reason, so I'm restoring the note with better wording.--Ninjatek 09:07, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :Just like Ryoko, Lain ("rein" in romaji) is a normal Japanese name. If there's no other connection, it gets the axe. --Fyren 09:14, 13 June 2007 (CDT) ::Says who? You? You presented your argument on the Ryoko page, and I presented mine. Let's get some other opinions and consider GW:1RV before we make further changes.--Ninjatek 09:16, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :::I agree with Fyren. We wouldn't consider an NPC named "Fred" a reference to Scooby Doo, unless there was a stronger connection (Named Fred Jones, being involved in a quest with three other humans and a dog, et cetera). It's just a common name. --Valentein 09:21, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :::Different ways of writing "rein" in Japanese. Replace "rein" with "ryoko" in the URL to see 84 ways to write Ryoko. Further on Ryoko, WP's article on the Tenchi character states "Ryoko is a common given feminine name in Japan." I can come up with examples of Japanese people named Rein but nothing easily came from Google when trying to find an English list of Japanese names that wasn't extremely short. --Fyren 10:05, 13 June 2007 (CDT) ::::That isn't a good enough argument, Fyren. You can Google hundreds of terms and names from the Guild Wars campaigns and get thousands upon thousands of results. Obviously, that doesn't mean they're all related. At the same time though, it doesn't mean that none of them are. The key to Trivia is to sift through those results and find something that might indicate that an Easter Egg was slipped in. I believe that slipping anime characters' names into a video game for the sake of an easter egg is certainly plausible, and is evidenced if multiple anime character names are found throughout campaigns. If you believe otherwise - then that's fine. But there needs to be an agreement on how this trivia works, because there are a LOT of people who suspect that Anime characters' names are used in-game, and they WILL come to the wiki and try to note it in trivia.--Ninjatek 10:15, 13 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Ugh! We're debating nearly identical issues on two separate pages, and we're both repeating ourselves. Can any of this discussion and/or the Ryoko discussion be moved to another, more central location?--Ninjatek 10:22, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::I'm going to have to agree with Fyren on this as well, I know a Japanese exchange student with this name, it must be named after her... The name alone is just not enough connection. If she said something relating to technology or resembled the character, i would say you have a valid argument, but since there is nothing else that links the two together, i vote that this reference gets the axe. --image:Hrothgarsig.jpg (talk) 10:49, 13 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I agree that name alone is not enough. I've presented an argument on the Ryoko discussion page that would apply here as well. That's where most of this discussion is taking place - so you (or anyone else) can participate in discussing the larger issue there if you like.--Ninjatek 11:02, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Agreed with Ninjate, come on, this is just stupid. I read it and came to this talk page because I knew someone would've said something. Mightywayne 00:16, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::I've seen arguments of this type before, in one of them somebody made an excellent point about a possible reference isn't taking the name and putting it in Google and posting the first thing that comes up, in this I agree with Fyren, and think that the trivia is pointless, even if the reference is intended (which its probably not) it shouldn't be considered an Easter egg, and it adds NOTHING to the plot of the game. Just my few cents. Matrim 03:10, 24 December 2007 (UTC)